


you don't see it?

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, fictober20, untitled goose game: 911 edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: After several texts to Buck go unanswered, Eddie goes looking for him - and finds trouble at the park.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	you don't see it?

Eddie looked down at his phone for the third time since his shift ended. Buck still hadn't texted him back, even though it had been a solid hour. He'd worked out, showered, and shaved after work, and still nothing.

Scrolling up, there was nothing but photos from Buck since the day before. He'd offered to hang out with Christopher on his day off, and they had clearly enjoyed a full weekend of activities since that morning. At least he'd get a quiet evening when his son crashed after dinner.

He drank from his water bottle as he went through them: Chris in the Jeep. Chris with a massive bucket of popcorn. Both of their faces wincing at the flash of Buck's phone inside a darkened theater. A pair of towering ice cream cones. Buck's shocked face with a splotch of chocolate on his cheek. Chris on a swing.

Buck took more pictures of his kid than he did.

From the background of the last several pictures, they were more than likely still at the park near Eddie's house. He hoped Buck's phone had just died, because his last message was left on delivered.

A short drive across town later, he spotted Buck's Jeep still sitting in the parking lot, tucked up under a tree in the shade. He'd clearly planned on staying a while. Eddie slid out of the truck and walked a few feet into the grass, surveying the landscape. He dismissed the skate park and playground; the former because Buck couldn't fit the skateboarding contraption in his back seat, and the latter because Chris could only handle the swings for so long before he got motion sick.

People walked the concrete pathways, couples and families alike, but none of them matched the silhouette of Buck and Christopher. The tennis courts were empty, the basketball courts too busy, and that left only the fields that filled the gaps in between them all. Eddie walked out into the middle of the one that spanned the distance between the parking lot and the pond, shielding his eyes as he continued looking.

After several more minutes spent wandering, he finally spotted two figures laying prone in the grass some fifty yards away. He shook his head and started toward them, calling out as he approached.

"Took me forever to find you. What are you teaching my son?"

He received no response, but kept toward them with an odd feeling creeping up the back of his neck. A memory tugged at him, one that harkened to desert landscapes and the sound of gunfire in the distance. He pushed it aside and focused on the image of Buck and Christopher as he drew near.

"What's up?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at them.

Buck's head jerked around. He had a wild look in his eyes as they darted from Eddie and around them. "Shut up," he hissed, and flattened back out.

"Hi," Chris whispered, rolling up onto his side to squint up at Eddie.

"What are you doing?" Eddie replied in a stage whisper.

"Get down," Buck urged, flapping his hand for emphasis.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "What on Earth are you hiding from?"

"Wait, you don't see it?" Buck pushed up onto his elbows and looked around, then continued up onto his knees.

"See what?" Eddie asked, his patience growing thin at their game. He was tired, he wanted to go home and eat and lay on the couch.

Buck's shoulders went rigid and he jumped to his feet. He grabbed Chris around his hips and pulled him up off the ground. All eighty pounds of Christopher went onto his shoulder, and he turned toward the parking lot without any indication why.

Christopher's infectious giggling faded the further Buck ran, leaving Eddie with a confused scowl at their retreat. A puzzling sound from the pond drew his attention, and he lost precious seconds gaping at the sight before him.

A massive black goose rose from its hiding place at the edge of the water. It flapped its wings from several feet away, and exposed the sharp rows of teeth within its beek as it hissed and grunted at him. He stared at it, and it stared back. Then it launched its attack, flaring its wings wide as it waddled across the ground.

Eddie cursed and fled with the goose hot on his heels. Twenty feet ahead of him, Buck carefully set Chris up on the side of his truck, and then dove head first over it. Eddie took a running leap at the tailgate just as he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

Chris was still giggling as he climbed up and over, pausing only when he was safely out of reach to look back. The goose glared at him and gave them one final disgruntled honk before it turned and began the long walk back to the pond.

Buck writhed at his feet, clutching his sides and rocking back and forth in the truck bed. Eddie rubbed his ankle and knelt beside him.

"What? What's wrong? Did you pull something?" He felt over Buck's ribs, but it didn't take long to realize that Buck wasn't hurt. He gulped in air and practically shrieked with laughter, wiping at tears with one hand.

"Oh my god," he gasped, flinching and grabbing Eddie's wrist to stop his poking and prodding. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face!" Chris leaned over and fell gracelessly into a heap on top of Buck, joining in as they both pointed at him.

Eddie huffed at them and shook his head. "You didn't say there was a goose," he said grumpily. He shifted sideways and yanked the cuff of his jeans up to his calf. An angry red mark had already bloomed over his skin where the goose bit him. He poked at it, looking for broken skin, and then angled it toward Buck to show him.

Buck just laughed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/632360201276768256/18-you-dont-see-it-fox-911-eddie-looked).


End file.
